This invention is related to a frame for supporting a gyro-stabilized film or video ball-type camera system in front of the nose of a helicopter.
A sophisticated, gyro-stabilized camera system employing a ball-shaped pod is frequently mounted on a helicopter for aerial use. The pod is conventionally installed on a side mount. A side mount has several disadvantages. For example, both rear doors on the side of the helicopter on which the pod is mounted, must be removed, leaving an opening. The opening sometimes permits loose items to fall out of the helicopter during the flight, and exposes the occupants and equipment to cold and damp air.
Side-mounted pods reduce maximum airspeed of helicopters by increasing air resistance. In addition, a side-mounted camera can pan (rotate) only about 140 degrees before parts of the aircraft get in the camera's line of vision. The pod's ability to tilt up or down also limits the camera's view because of the landing gear (skids) and rotor blades. In some instances, it is necessary to use a side-mounted camera on the opposite side of the helicopter. The supporting apparatus must be disassembled and remounted on the other side of the helicopter.
A typical gyro-stabilized camera is sold or rented under the trademark "WESCAM". Such a camera is usually remote-controlled from the operator's console within the helicopter cabin.